shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alhandra
Alhandra is a young hin woman. She appears to be in her early twenties, and her exotic features clearly mark her as one from the far south. Standing at the size of a small dwarf, Alhandra towers over her fellow hin. While she always was tall, some might recall her not being this tall before... Her build is athletic, and she seems quite pretty indeed. At nearly all times, she carries an ornated, curved sword nearly her own size slung over her back, apparently a scimitar or falchion - a Kilij to those familiar with southern weaponry. Background Alhandra makes little secret out of the fact that she is an escaped slave from Madimu, and that her sorcerous powers stem from a djinni among her ancestors. She seems to have met, travelled and become friends with Eleanor Weatherbee at some point before meeting her again on the Shores, though their relationship appears to have grown considerably more frosty since. Involvement Rumour has it that Alhandra donated a truely staggering amount of coin to the Knights of the Shores during the winter after the fall of Frostkeep to the orcish horde, and took part in multiple skirmishes. According to herself, she and the deceased Livarthian wizard Darius destroyed two of the soultrees that made the dragon Sinjai immortal, and she alone faced the dragon in the overrun elven city of Tal'entylar after the wizard had given his life during the destruction of the last tree. Of course, she also claims to have been everywhere from Grey Elven ruins to the north to Arithmia itself and have faced 'demons that made Dargador look like a miffed imp', so wether one believes the warrior-mage is another question. A few days before this, the still normal sized Alhandra was seen pushing a man-sized orb of glass crackling with lightning past Ashrinhold, soon followed by Darius and Hadad, the Livarthian mages. When they returned a few hours, many lightning strokes and a loud explosion later, Alhandra seemed to have grown... In general, Alhandra has been known to have travelled all over the Shores, always looking for information on elementals and genies (and treasure!). Rumour has it she recently kidnapped a halfling slavemaster from Frostkeep, and that the Golden Empire is looking for her. Strategy Unusually for a hin, Alhandra wields a twohanded sword in battle. Her movements are fluid and dance-like, clearly demonstrating she possesses the same grace typical for her kin. This stands in stark contrast with the amount of sheer brute force she seems to utilize, often managing to cut even beings her sword should just plain not be enchanted strongly enough to harm. Her djinni ancestry allows Alhandra to invoke some minor spells, mostly focussed on manipulating air or 'granting wishes'. The magic seems bardic in nature, though she seems to loathe the term, and occasionally the wind itself seems to fall into rhythm with her battledance and help her and her allies break through enemy defences. Oddly enough, ever since she grew to dwarf size, she seems to possess a series of magical abilities that don't quite appear to be spells. Alhandra seems to have mastered a multitude of stances, and seems to readily switch from highly complicated defensive footwork and using Flifhor's flames to distract enemies to rapidly assaulting them with a rain of blows or performing slow but incredibly powerful strikes. Quotes *''Casts a spell, clapping her hands'' "Granted!" *''Spins Flifhor, creating a curtain of blinding white fire to distract her enemies'' *''Fiddles with her bracelet'' * "May your wishes be granted." Trivia * Alhandra loves southern fruit and seafood. * She always wears a plain looking copper bracelet on her left wrist, which seems rather out of place with her otherwise expensive taste. * Did I mention her expensive taste? * Alhandra wields Flifhor, an ornate but clearly masterfully crafted hin sized (both as in 'made for' and 'the size of') falchion which appears to be covered in white flames. * When one touches her, a perceptive person might notice her tensing up a little if she allowed it. If she didn't, even an unperceptive person might notice a fist approaching whatever is within arm's reach and seems a good spot to punch. See also * Link External links * Portrait: http://www.racedriver.nl/forum/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=260&start=15#p3908 Category:Player Characters